


Between two Lives

by Akineko



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen, Music, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8808724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akineko/pseuds/Akineko
Summary: A song for a woman lost in a new-old world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RogueLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Whole New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052848) by [RogueLioness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueLioness/pseuds/RogueLioness). 



> I told you I'd write poetry for your story, so bear with me!
> 
> Well, actually it became more than just poetry.... it might have a melody as well.... with a refrain and everything. Scary, yeah?  
> I'm not entirely happy with this version, but the song is stuck in my head now and that means I can't work on it properly for the next days - might as well post it! So, be warned, there might be changes, and more verses to add.

There was no warning  
There was no fight  
Could not believe it  
It's not right!

Amidst the chaos  
A whole new world  
I feel I'm stranded  
And I fear that there's no going back

Ref.:  
Trap me  
Pull me  
Ever closer  
Mark me  
Draw me  
To your side!

In your  
gaze  
I see the fire  
Roaring  
Crashing  
Through my veins

I treaded softly  
Spoke with care  
I held your secrets  
In my mind

Can't make a mistake  
Can't lose your trust  
I cannot share this  
For no one of you knows my heart!

Ref.

You call me Keeper  
You call me blessed  
Andrastes Seer  
A shining light

I'm just a healer  
A forlorn girl  
I want to save you  
But the burden I bear is to great!

Ref.

I hear your questions  
I see your daubt  
Might be a danger  
To your cause

You try to catch me  
You stalk your pray  
But I'm not defenceless  
And I wont let you take me away!

Ref.:  
Trap me  
Pull me  
Ever closer  
Mark me  
Draw me  
To your side!

In your  
gaze  
I see the fire  
Roaring  
Crashing  
Through my veins

**Author's Note:**

> So, for all of you who made it this far, yay for you! And me!  
> It might be difficult to just read, it's a songtext after all, so for all of you who are interested, I made a recording.  
> It's shitty quality & I probably butchered the english language more than once & I f*cked up with the rhythm at the end buuuut.  
> Here you go.
> 
> http://vocaroo.com/i/s1KDLUg0aFoq


End file.
